Tell Me How You Feel
by fryrs
Summary: Oliver e Felicity tinham um caso de amor escondido. Até ele desaparecer por cinco anos por conta de um naufrágio, e Felicity pensou que nunca mais o veria novamente. Um dia, Oliver reaparece, e percebe que há coisas que precisa consertar.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma short fic Felicity. Talvez só tenha mais um capítulo. Não sei ao certo. Mas a inspiração bateu, e precisei escrever. Espero que alguém leia, e caso aconteça, espero que gostem! :D**

* * *

Assim que a porta se abriu, ela ergueu a cabeça, esperançosa. Um suspiro escapou por entre seus lábios. Era apenas Carl, o único funcionário além dela a trabalhar no departamento de informática. Eles se conheciam há tempos, embora nunca tivessem sido realmente amigos, e ele a convidara para sair algumas vezes nos últimos anos. Carl jamais entendeu porque ela sempre disse não.

Felicity Smoak sabe o que quer. Se lhe perguntar, ela dirá que esta é uma de suas muitas qualidades. Além de ser, obviamente, muito inteligente, ótima com computadores e, modéstia parte, muito bonita. Ou, ao menos, era o que costumava ouvir dos caras quando tinha vontade de sair em encontros. Durante a faculdade. E, talvez, até um pouco depois disso. Contudo, após conhecê-_lo_, ela nunca procurou por mais ninguém.

Ela sempre achou estranho como eles se encaixavam tão bem. Não deveria ser assim, ou deveria? Os opostos _não_ se atraem. Pessoas não são partículas, pelo amor de Deus! E quem inventou esse ditado idiota? De qualquer forma, ela jamais esperou que pudesse funcionar. Ela e ele. O cara bonito que largou a faculdade, e provavelmente iria herdar a maior empresa da cidade. O que vivia aparecendo nos jornais ou na televisão por estar envolvido em escândalos. O que disse que iria voltar em algumas horas — e, cinco anos depois, ainda não fora encontrado.

Felicity queria odiá-lo. Queria mesmo. Mas não conseguia. A única pessoa a quem ela contou sobre seu relacionamento secreto com Oliver Queen foi para sua melhor amiga, Sarah Lance, e como recompensa, levou uma apunhalada dupla pelas costas. Descobriu da pior forma possível que os dois estavam juntos no barco de Robert Queen — o pai do Oliver — durante o naufrágio. Só que, ao pensar em nele, ela sentia saudades. Daqueles sorrisos arrogantes. Daqueles olhos azuis. Da forma como ele falava, e como se movia. Era tão _familiar_. Embora, claro, ele nunca tenha realmente se aberto para ela. Ollie sempre foi um mistério. E Felicity era uma garota que gostava de descobrir coisas.

Ela sabia que cinco anos era tempo demais para não ter seguido em frente. Ela sabia que as chances dele voltarem eram ínfimas — mas, ainda assim, tinha esperança. Era uma bobagem. Esperar por ele. E, ainda que Oliver voltasse, não era garantia alguma que eles ficariam juntos. Ele estaria mudado. Ela certamente estava. Talvez não fosse capaz de reconhecê-lo. Talvez ele sequer lembrasse que ela existisse. Talvez nem mesmo se sentisse culpado por tê-la deixado dessa maneira.

— Licy? Está escutando?

Felicity franziu o cenho para Carl. Odiava aquele apelido. Já o pedira para nunca usá-lo, mas ele parecia sentir algum prazer nisso. Ela tinha quase certeza que o motivo eram todas as vezes que ela o dispensou. Chegava a pensar, divertida, que guardar rancor por todo aquele tempo não era saudável — até se lembrar que ela tinha seus próprios rancores guardados dentro do peito.

— Desculpe, não ouvi. O que você estava dizendo?

— Você viu o noticiário hoje? — perguntou ele, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

— Não, estive trancada aqui desde que cheguei. Como uma escrava. Sinto como se fosse um elfo doméstico.

— Você é tão nerd — ele disse, revirando os olhos e rindo.

— Oh — ela retrucou, arqueando a sobrancelha —, acabou de falar o cara usando uma camisa do _Star Wars_.

— Ponto feito — Carl resmungou, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. — Escuta essa, todos os canais estão noticiando. Parece que ele foi encontrado. Não disseram se já está em Starling City ou não. Enfim. Está em todos os cantos. Lá em cima, ninguém fala em outra coisa. As pessoas estão eufóricas no refeitório.

— Você respira entre as falas? — perguntou Felicity divertida, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Não entendi nada, Carl. Quem foi encontrado? Aquele cara desaparecido do Glades? Um deputado, ou alguma coisa assim?

— Há — ele riu. — Como se ele fosse receber essa atenção toda. Não, estou falando _dele_. Oliver Queen. Você sabe, o filho do dono da empresa. Aparentemente, continua a ser nosso futuro patrão. O que é uma droga, porque eu amo meu emprego. De qualquer forma, parece que foi encontrado. Em uma ilha, ou coisa assim.

Felicity levou alguns segundos para entender o que estava sendo dito. Seu coração começou a disparar no peito, e ela encarou o rosto de Carl, procurando por qualquer sinal que indicasse que ele estivesse brincando. Mas não parecia estar. As piadas dele eram geralmente nerds, como "Qual o tipo de doença transmitida pela urina do mouse? _Laptop_spirose". Então, ela fingia achar graça, eles se dava por satisfeito, e ficava calado por um bom tempo. Só que, pela expressão séria em seu rosto, ele só poderia estar falando a verdade.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Não sabia o que fazer. Como reagir. Ela _sabia_ que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer quando acordou naquela manhã, uma sensação estranha no peito. Ela observou a porta da sala de abrir todas as vezes com expectativa. Ela o viu em suas memórias, e pensou nele, e ele estava a salvo.

— Você devia ir pra casa — sugeriu Carl.

Seus olhos se abriram, e ela observou o homem parado a alguns metros perto de si. "_Então ele sabe_", ela pensou para si mesma. O olhar em seu rosto não a enganava. Há quanto tempo Carl sabia? Não o suficiente, ou certamente não a teria chamado para sair quando ela e Oliver já estavam juntos. Quis dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas a voz parecia presa em sua garganta. A visão não parecia estar funcionando direito, também, porque ficou momentaneamente borrada. Felicity piscou, e tudo entrou em foco. Ela percebeu que estava chorando.

— Digo que você passou mal e precisou ir embora. Vá para casa, Licy.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, pegou sua bolsa e saiu, sentindo o coração pesar no peito, dividida entre a dor e a felicidade.

~**x**~

O trajeto para casa não foi fácil. Ela chamou um táxi, porque não se sentia bem o suficiente para dirigir, e não conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Parte de si queria encontrá-lo. Correr para os seus braços. Beijá-lo. Tocar seu rosto. Sentir seu coração batendo em seu peito. Mas a mãe de Ollie, Moira, não sabia sobre o envolvimento do filho com a simples empregada do setor de informática. Se é que ainda houvesse algum envolvimento.

A outra parte de si, a racional, dizia-lhe que essa era apenas a confirmação que ela precisava para seguir em frente. Esquecer o passado. Esquecer Oliver Queen, e a bagunça na qual ele transformou sua vida. Ela conhecia seu próprio valor. Ela sabia que merecia algo melhor que aquilo. Um cara que a traiu. Um cara que a fez imaginar, por cinco anos, se ele estava vivo ou morto. Um cara que a fez chorar quase todos os dias, por sentimentos diferentes, e levara uma parte dela consigo. Ela sentia como se Oliver fosse um ladrão. Como se tivesse tirado algo dela — algo que só ele poderia devolver, ou, então, estaria perdido para sempre.

Seu coração.

Ela subiu as escadas para o seu apartamento com dificuldade, tropeçando nos próprios pés, e assim que entrou, andou até seu quarto e se jogou na cama. As lágrimas estavam lá, novamente, e ela não as impediu de caírem. Chorou até que não havia mais nada a ser chorado. Recuperou a voz, gritou, e a perdeu novamente. Sentiu seu peito se apertar. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem. Sentiu raiva. Tristeza. Traição. Saudades. Preocupação. Amor.

Foi quando ela tomou sua decisão. _Precisava_ vê-lo novamente. Nem que pela última vez. Porque ela nunca disse que o amava. Porque ela nunca disse a ele que Sarah não fora sua única bagagem naquele navio — ele levara consigo, também, o seu coração. E ele precisava saber disso. Precisava saber dos danos que havia causado. Precisava saber que ela o esperou por todo esse tempo.

Mas, acima de tudo, ela precisava seguir em frente. Com ou sem Oliver. E ela faria isso. 

* * *

**Não sei mexer direito no , e não conheço muito o sistema de reviews. Não sei se pode responder, ou não, mas se alguém deixar algum, seja apenas dizendo que gostou, seja elogiando ou criticando, quero que saibam que estarei lendo e agradecendo pelo feedback.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Feliz ano novo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queria agradecer à feltsmandy e gerci pelos reviews *-***

**E se tiver mais alguém acompanhando, espero que estejam gostando! \õ/ (rimou hsauahsusahuashusahu ok, parei, boa leitura! xD)**

* * *

Oliver Queen sabia que estava cometendo um erro. 

Ele soube no momento em que aceitou que Sarah o acompanhasse no passeio de barco do pai, que deveria durar poucas horas. Seria, supostamente, uma viagem para aproveitar o fim de semana. Talvez ela não notasse. Talvez ela não descobrisse. 

Quando o navio afundou, Oliver sabia que havia perdido. Seu pai, Sarah, ele mesmo — mas, pior de tudo, ele sabia que a havia perdido. Aquele erro não teria conserto. Mesmo que conseguisse voltar para casa, mesmo que sobrevivesse, o futuro que desejara ao lado de Felicity Smoak se fora, antes mesmo de ter a chance de começar. 

Por cinco longos anos preso em uma ilha deserta, ele se perguntou o que faria se a encontrasse novamente. Imaginava conversas, discussões, pedidos de desculpas, ou qualquer outra situação que sua mente pudesse criar. Ela nunca realmente esteve lá, embora tenha estado presente todos os dias, em pensamentos, mantendo-o inteiro, impedindo-o de desmoronar. 

O tempo passou lento demais, e rápido demais. Eventualmente, ele perdeu a contagem dos dias. Em alguns, ele mal conseguia encontrar forças para se levantar e se manter saudável. Tinha esperanças de ser resgatado, embora elas diminuíssem a cada dia. 

Quando viu o navio, ao longe, pensou estar alucinando. Levou-lhe uma quantidade considerável de tempo até perceber que aquela era a chance pela qual estivera esperando. Disparou o sinalizador, rezando para que ainda funcionasse, e sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto ao ver as fagulhas vermelhas brilharem no céu azulado. 

A viagem de volta foi a pior parte, porque Oliver sabia o que o esperava em casa. A dor. As consequências. As acusações. Os fantasmas dos erros que talvez jamais pudessem ser consertados. Ele podia imaginar o olhar de Laurel quando se vissem pela primeira vez, ou imaginar seu pai, detetive Lance, tentando estrangulá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Podia imaginar o alívio estampado no rosto de sua mãe, o sorriso no rosto de Thea — e, meu Deus, ela não seria mais uma criança —, mas nada o amedrontava mais do que seu reencontro com Felicity. 

Ele tinha medo de ter causado um estrago grande demais para ser reparado. Mas, parte de si, uma bastante egoísta, desejava ardentemente que ela ainda precisasse dele, que ela ainda o amasse, apesar de tudo. Não era justo querer isso, ele sabia, ainda mais depois de tudo o que havia feito. Entretanto, se havia alguma coisa que sempre lhe pareceu certa, tanto para sua mente quanto para seu coração, foram seus sentimentos pela loira bonita, teimosa e extremamente irritante. 

Oliver a amava, e isso o assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele nunca se apaixonara antes. Ele nunca gastou uma única noite de sono em sua vida acordado, pensando em uma garota. Mas, durante todo o tempo que ele esteve fora, não houve um momento sequer em que Felicity não fosse parte de seus pensamentos. 

Então, sim, ele estava apavorado. Parado no meio do quarto do hospital, observando a cidade através das janelas de vidro, ouvindo a voz de sua mãe, sussurrando ao fundo, conversando com o médico. Ele estava completamente fora de si. Não sabia o que fazer, como agir, o que dizer. Tudo estava tão confuso — e, encarando sua própria imagem refletida no vidro, ele percebeu que não se reconhecia mais. Aquele cara não era Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen morrera em um naufrágio. Ele — o homem que o observava de volta — era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Uma pessoa que jamais a machucaria. Uma pessoa que conhecia o significado da palavra dor, e a vivenciou por um longo período de tempo, e estava disposto a arrancá-la de vez de seu vocabulário. 

Uma mão quente e macia apertou seu ombro, e Oliver se virou na direção da mãe, uma mistura de alegria e tristeza borbulhando em seu peito. Ele aceitou seu abraço, o seu conforto, mesmo achando que não o merecia, e se forçou a abrir um sorriso, ainda que ínfimo, apenas para tirar parte da preocupação de Moira. Prometeu a si mesmo que faria o possível para jamais preocupá-la novamente. 

— Oliver — ela sussurrou, apertando-o com força contra si. 

— Olá, mamãe. 

E isso foi tudo o que ele disse. 

~ **x** ~ 

— Eu vou sair — anunciou Oliver, beijando a testa da mãe e bagunçando os cabelos da irmã. 

— Querido, você tem certeza? Ainda está se recuperando... 

— Cinco anos, mamãe — ele respondeu. — É tempo demais. 

Moira não compreendeu o olhar no rosto do filho, mas acenou com a cabeça, permitindo-o que fosse. Ela nunca tentou controlá-lo. E, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, ela sabia que a última coisa que Oliver precisava era de alguém lhe dizendo o que fazer. Não havia, por hora, motivos com os quais se preocupar. Tudo o que importava é que Ollie estava vivo. Talvez não inteiramente bem. Talvez não completamente recuperado. Mas vivo — e é o que importava. 

— Vai voltar para o jantar? — ela indagou, por fim. 

— Talvez — Oliver sorriu. — E talvez eu traga companhia. 

Thea arqueou a sobrancelha para isso, e riu para si mesma. Moira revirou os olhos, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Oliver despediu-se das duas com um sorriso, e caminhou até o seu carro, que o esperava do lado de fora da mansão. 

Ele passara três longos dias no hospital. Parte de si esperava que ela aparecesse, mesmo que só para receber justificativas. Mas, então, eles nunca foram um casal assumido, e seria estranho que uma funcionária da Queens Consolidated aparecesse gritando com o herdeiro da empresa sem motivo algum. 

— Para onde, senhor Queen? — perguntou Diggle, seu novo motorista e guarda-costas, que sua mãe insistira em contratar. 

— Para a empresa — disse Oliver, recostando-se confortavelmente no banco. — E Diggle? Seja o mais rápido possível, por favor. Eu tenho um assunto urgente a tratar, e ele não pode esperar nem mais um minuto. 

Em resposta, Diggle pisou no acelerador. Oliver sorriu. Sentia-se extremamente nervoso, mas prometeu a si mesmo que sua história com Felicity se resolveria de uma vez por todas — para o bem ou para o mal. Depois de sua conversa, ou ele desistiria completamente, ou lutaria até o fim para reconquistá-la. Tudo dependia única e exclusivamente da resposta dele. E, honestamente, Oliver estava torcendo por um "sim". 

* * *

**Até o próximo! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eu queria agradecer, de coração, a todos que acompanharam a história até aqui, e que deixaram reviews. Li todos, e estou realmente grata por cada um deles, e espero que tenha conseguido agradar! **

**Este é o último capítulo. Espero que gostem!**

**P.S.: Peço desculpas pela demora. Problemas com a internet :/**

**P.P.S: Boa leitura! :D**

* * *

— Você faltou nos últimos três dias — acusou Carl, assim que ela entrou pela porta. Felicity deu um sorriso sem graça e andou até sua mesa, colocando a bolsa sobre a mesma e se virando na direção do colega. Ele tinha a sobrancelha arqueada e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, mas havia algo mais em seu olhar. Preocupação. Ela franziu o cenho, confusa, e se recostou contra a mesa, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. Ele não disse. 

— Estava doente — ela esclareceu —, e foi você quem me disse que eu deveria ir para casa. A recuperação só levou um pouco mais de tempo do que eu esperava. 

— E você está? 

— Estou o que? 

— Recuperada? 

Para essa pergunta, Felicity não tinha uma resposta. Ela apenas deu de ombros, suspirando, e se sentou em sua cadeira, pronta para iniciar seu trabalho. Os últimos três dias haviam sido difíceis. Por mais que tenha decidido ter uma conversa definitiva com Oliver, não conseguiu encontrar forças para procurá-lo. Ficou a maior parte do tempo deitada na cama, encarando o teto, tentando distinguir a diferença entre o certo e o errado naquela situação. Ela era uma mulher que usava a lógica, afinal de contas. Sempre mais cérebro do que coração. Só que, claro, Oliver tinha que ser a exceção. Como se sua vida não estivesse difícil o suficiente. 

Resolveu ir àquela tarde para a empresa porque, honestamente, já estava entediada de ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Além disso, não sabia por quanto tempo mais poderia continuar com a desculpa de estar doente. Não faltava muito para o expediente acabar — ela só tinha ido até lá para conversar com o seu chefe, de qualquer maneira, e entregar os atestados médicos que conseguira falsificar. Não que fizesse isso com frequência, e definitivamente não se sentia nem um pouco feliz em usá-los, mas não poderia explicar o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual se ausentara. Era um emprego bom, e ela não ia se arriscar a perdê-lo. 

— Eu já resolvi todas as questões pendentes desses últimos três dias — esclareceu Carl, aproximando-se de Felicity. — Não há nada a ser feito. Mas espero que você venha amanhã. Já estava começando a subir pelas paredes. As coisas têm andado meio intensas desde que... Bem, você sabe. 

Ela assentiu silenciosamente, pegando impulso e girando sua cadeira numa volta completa. Carl revirou os olhos, e se despediu com um aceno de mão, saindo da sala e a deixando sozinha. Felicity suspirou, perguntando-se o que ainda estava fazendo ali. Não havia trabalho a ser realizado. Já entregara os benditos atestados — ainda assim, ela sentia essa vontade em ficar. Como se houvesse alguma coisa de importante para ela ali, embora não conseguisse pensar no que. 

Dando outro giro na cadeira, ela se parou em frente ao computador, esticando a mão e o ligando. Talvez pudesse revisar alguma coisa. Procurar por algum problema a ser resolvido. Distrair-se. Estava quase digitando sua senha quando escutou a porta se abrir novamente, e bufou, impaciente. 

— Carl, é sério, não precisa ser minha babá. Eu estou perfeitamente b... — ela ergueu a cabeça, e a voz morreu em sua garganta. Seu coração começou a disparar no peito, rápido demais, e por um segundo de distração, ela se indagou se estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Talvez isso explicasse a pontada de dor que sentiu no peito. Ou a falta de ar. Ou o motivo de sua vista ter ficado turva, como se ela fosse desmaiar, e a razão de seu corpo ter tremido involuntariamente. 

_Ele_ estava ali. Parado. Encarando-a. Tão bonito — e até mais — quanto sempre foi. Havia algo de diferente sobre ele, embora, o que ela pode perceber nos poucos segundos em que o observou. Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos, ele deixara a barba crescer, e parecia _bem_ mais forte desde a última vez que o vira há cinco anos. 

"_Respire fundo_", ela disse a si mesma, mentalmente, tentando recuperar o controle. Oliver não disse nada. Apenas permaneceu quieto, seus olhos azuis fixos no rosto de Felicity, e toda a dor que ela sentiu se transformou quase instantaneamente em raiva. A adrenalina pulsava em suas veias, e ela se levantou da cadeira. Num piscar de olhos, ela estava frente a frente com ele, pronta para bater em cada parte de seu corpo, socá-lo, gritar, arranhá-o — qualquer coisa que a fizesse se sentir melhor. Ela estava prestes a erguer a mão quando notou. A pequena lágrima solitária descendo pelo canto de seu olho. E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Oliver passou o braço pela sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto e a abraçando com força. 

Ela quis lutar contra o instinto de abraçá-lo de volta. Quis empurrá-lo para longe. Quis mandá-lo embora. Entretanto, não foi forte o suficiente para isso. Ao invés, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, juntando-se a Oliver ainda mais, e sentindo seu cheiro invadir suas narinas. Foi inebriante. Ela perdeu o fôlego novamente, e seu corpo ficou incrivelmente sensível, sobrecarregando com todas as sensações que experimentava ao mesmo tempo. Nem ao menos percebeu que ela mesmo começara a chorar, as lágrimas caindo na roupa dele, molhando-a. 

Nenhum dos dois soube ao certo quanto tempo passaram abraçados, entregando-se ao sentimento, permitindo-se matar a saudade que o tempo trouxera. Oliver sabia que ela estaria ali, naquele setor, sentada naquela exata cadeira, mas quando cruzou as portas e a viu, realmente, depois de tanto tempo... Ele pensou em palavras. Montes delas. Elas surgiram em sua mente, uma atrás da outra, e ele se imaginou dizendo-as, explicando-se, desculpando-se, implorando por perdão. Entretanto, estar realmente diante dela, ouvir sua vez, ver seu rosto — foi como receber um murro no estômago, exceto que cada parte de si sofreu com o baque. E quando ela o abraçou de volta, ele pensou que poderia morrer naquele exato momento, e tudo estaria bem. Porque ela estava ali. Em seus braços. Como deveria ser. 

Ele sabia que isso não significava que ela o desculpava. Mas sabia, também, que indicava que ela sentira tanto a sua falta quanto ele sentira dela. Mostrava que, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, depois de toda aquela dor que ele a causou, ela ainda o amava. E provavelmente se odiava por isso. Oliver tinha sua parcela de ódio, também. Em relação a si mesmo. Odiava-se por tê-la feito sofrer. Odiava-se por ter sido covarde. Odiava-se por não ter sido o homem que ela merecia ter. E levou cinco anos em uma ilha deserta para que ele se tornasse alguém melhor. Ou, ao menos, assim ele esperava. Não achava ser capaz de suportar se a magoasse novamente. Nunca imaginou, também, que pudesse amá-la tanto. Se soubesse disso antes de ter entrado naquele barco, a história provavelmente teria um rumo diferente. Ele imaginou os dois casados, a essa altura, com Felicity esperando o primeiro filho deles. Agarrou-se a ela com mais força, e chorou. 

Depois de um tempo, eles se afastaram, os olhares presos um no outro, comunicando-se em silêncio, dizendo tudo aquilo que eles sabiam que precisavam ouvir. Oliver viu a dor, o medo, a traição, a saudade, o amor. Felicity viu o arrependimento, a culpa, e a determinação. Ela sabia o motivo de ele estar ali. Soube no momento em que o abraçou. Soube que, pelo resto de sua vida, Oliver ia se lembrar do que lhe fizera, e ai sofrer por isso. Todas as acusações que ela desejou fazer desabaram. Seria como chutar alguém que já estava no chão — e ela não era capaz de fazer isso. Nem mesmo que essa pessoa a tivesse machucado mais do que qualquer outro já havia feito. Ela o amava, apesar de tudo. Apesar de todos os defeitos. Apesar de todos os "poréns" que ela poderia imaginar. Ela apenas o amava. Tão simples e complicado quanto o amor pode ser. 

— Eu não te perdoo — ela sussurrou, conseguindo recuperar a voz. — Não depois de tudo isso. Não depois de cinco anos, Ollie. Eu não posso... Não agora. 

— Eu sei — ele sussurrou de volta, esticando a mão e acariciando seu rosto. Felicity fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação da pele dele contra a sua, e abriu um sorriso, ainda que minúsculo. — Mas Felicity... 

Ela abriu os olhos, perdendo-se naquela imensidão azul. O rosto dele estava próximo agora. O bastante para que ela sentisse a respiração dele; o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de seu hálito — hortelã, exatamente como ela se lembrava. 

— Sim, Ollie? 

— Para você, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. 

E, então, os lábios dele tocaram os dela. Felicity sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse entrando em combustão, o fogo se espalhando para todos os lados, o coração quase saltando de seu peito. Oliver a trouxe para mais perto, passando um braço pela cintura, prendendo-a contra ele, sentindo seu corpo contra o dela, sentindo suas respirações se tornarem uma só. Ele esperou por aquele momento por tanto tempo. Queria agarrá-la, para nunca mais soltar. Queria que ela fosse dele. Somente dele. Para o resto de suas vidas. Beijou-a apaixonadamente, tentando mostrar o quanto a amava, mesmo sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Tentou mostrar o quanto havia mudado. Tentou mostrar que seria diferente dessa vez. Tentou dizer, com um beijo, tudo o que palavras jamais seriam capazes de expressar. E ela entendeu. 

Separaram-se pela falta de ar, mas continuaram grudados um ao outro como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Testa colada contra testa. Peito contra peito. Nariz contra nariz. Eles abriram os olhos, lentamente, e apenas se encararam. Felicity suspirou. 

— E agora? — ela perguntou. 

— Agora — ele murmurou, beijando-lhe a testa — tudo o que você precisa fazer é dizer sim. 

— Você não me fez nenhuma pergunta — Felicity constatou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Oliver riu. Foi o som mais lindo que ela se lembrava ter escutado. Ela se pegou sorrindo, também. 

— Você quer ir jantar comigo? 

— Jantar com você? — ela repetiu. — Mas onde? 

— Na minha casa — disse-lhe. — Com a minha família. 

— Oliver... 

— Está na hora de minha mãe e minha irmã conhecerem minha namorada — ele disse, afastando-se. Ele estendeu a mão para Felicity. — Tudo o que você precisa dizer é sim. 

Ela segurou a mão que lhe foi oferecida, entrelaçando-as juntas. Não houve palavras. Não foi necessário.

Silenciosamente, ela disse sim.

* * *

**E aqui se encerra. Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.**

**Muito obrigada, mais uma vez, por terem acompanhado, e pelo feedback tão positivo **

**Até uma próxima! :)**


End file.
